


A Particular Arrangement

by 1478963255



Series: Partake of my Lover [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, Choking, Cuckolding, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Retiring to his room one day, Claude catches Caspar and Ferdinand having sex. As turned on as he is, he cannot help but think about Hubert - Ferdinand's lover. He decides that he has to tell Hubert what he saw only to realise that Hubert and Ferdinand have a particular arrangement and that Claude is invited to join in.M/M relationship. Cuckolding, 'perceived' cheating, voyeurism, threesome, lots of gay stuff. Request for MoonLord. Multiple chapters incoming.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude catches Caspar and Ferdinand having sex... and he is more than turned on. He watches shamefully but wonders how Ferdinand's boyfriend, Hubert von Vestra, would feel about this.

Dusk had started to fall across Garreg Mach. The day had been long and although the feast following the battle had been bountiful, Claude wanted nothing more than to collapse into his old bed and fall asleep for at least a week. He unbuckled his shoulder pauldron and pulled his cloak free ascending the spiral stone staircase and let out a sigh when the weight came off his shoulder.

He paused outside Marianne’s room. It was untouched and had been for a little over five years. After the dragon attacked and the monastery was destroyed, everybody returned to their respective kingdoms and territories. Edelgard had declared war against Faerghus, which left the Alliance with difficult decisions to make and Claude had found his kingdom torn asunder with loyalties switching between the two other warring territories. Returning to the monastery alongside his old professor had proven to be the best tactical decision he could have made with many of his old classmates and others from other houses returning. But not everyone came back.

Marianne’s adoptive father called her back to the family home: she was to stay home and carry on the family name. He knew that she would rather have died in battle than continue on her adoptive family’s name. He stepped into her room and breathed in the smell. It smelled faintly of flowers, but it also smelled stale and dusty as if it hadn’t been cleaned in years. The sheets were still immaculately made but had turned a faint yellow colour with age. He ran a finger through the dust on her desk, which was still neat and tidy after all these years. Wilted black flowers sat in a neglected vase. He rubbed the thick dust between his fingertips and left her room, closing the door behind him.

Thankfully, alongside the Golden Deer and Blue Lion members, some of Edelgard’s own house had returned, disgusted with her twisted ideologies and her methods of bringing ‘justice’ upon the church of Seiros. Claude’s keen eye had noticed, though, that the students who returned weren’t necessarily fighting for the church, but were fighting for their professor, Byleth, who, he knew, was the only one capable of dethroning and subjugating the corrupt Empress.

Ferdinand and Caspar had returned, along with Dorothea, Linhardt and Bernadetta. Petra fled back to Brigid claiming that she had no quarrel in Fodlan’s war, which he understood. To his shock, even Hubert returned.

When he came to the cathedral, Claude remembered being on his guard, hand twitching for his dagger but the professor’s gentle hand over his calmed him. Hubert was not the same man he remembered; still tall and gaunt and looking slightly like a vampire, there was something about him that begged for help. He claimed to have returned for Edelgard’s sake though not on her behalf. He was wracked with guilt for leaving her and the professor had to comfort him for days on end, reassuring him that by returning, they would be able to get Edelgard the help she needed.

Claude remembered the traumatised expression on his face when he arrived; the weak eyes and broken expression, quivering lip and tightly interlocked hands. He was nothing like the masterful tactician he remembered. Ferdinand, thankfully, had proven to be a great aid.

The two had always been close during their monastery years and probably had remained close after the war broke out, communicating via letters between their territories. Perhaps it was with Ferdinand’s conviction and persuasion that Hubert left Edelgard and returned to his professor for help. Claude often caught the two together, talking for long periods of time, sitting closely beside one another, walking together, sparring together – it was as if they were joined at the hip.

Soon after Hubert re-joined the monastery, on his way to the training grounds, Claude spotted a head of flowing copper hair being tangled and tugged at by strong white-gloved hands. He had frozen in his tracks, staring wide-eyed as Hubert and Ferdinand hungrily devoured one another’s mouths, blissfully unaware of his presence until he cleared his throat. Hubert had leapt away and was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, but Ferdinand just smiled. He asked Claude to ‘keep it a secret, for now?’ and he had agreed, nodding dumbly. A part of him was surprised at the relationship – he wasn’t even sure for the longest time if Hubert could feel any other emotion apart from malice – and yet, he was happy for them knowing that Ferdinand would be the crutch and support that Hubert so desperately needed.

Months had passed since then and whilst the shadow of war still loomed over all their heads, the group at the monastery was content. Merchants, gardeners, knights and cooks had slowly started to return, and it almost felt like it was five years ago again, where they were all students and it was a much happier and much simpler time.

Claude let the waves of melancholy wash over him remembering how things used to be, fingers still resting in the wood grain of Marianne’s door. He turned, boots clicking softly against the stone tiles when he passed by the other’s rooms. He was exhausted and rubbed his eye with his gloved hand, enjoying the harsh scratch of the leather against his eye socket.

He heard the bed shifting inside Ferdinand’s room, suspecting that he was asleep and simply turning over at first.

But then the bed creaked again.

_And again._

And Claude was all too familiar with those creaking sounds for he had made his own bed creak like that too many times to count.

He swallowed hard, tiptoeing closer to Ferdinand’s room. What was he doing? Why did he want to listen? Morbid curiosity, perhaps? Claude’s sex drive was still as large as it was when he was a teenager, but his satiation was pitifully low. Of course, he still pleasured himself to his old memories and fantasies by himself, but he hadn’t felt the touch of another man or woman in far too long. The opportunity to listen in on other’s fucking was far too great for Claude to simply pass up.

Creeping closer to Ferdinand’s room, the door was cracked open, almost as if it had been purposefully left like that. He peered through the tiny crack and could see the mountains of books piled neatly on Ferdinand’s shelves and even on the floor. His green eyes scanned the lush red carpet and spied the bed. The sheets were thrown aside and tumbled off the foot off the bed with disregard and he saw them on the bed together.

On his back was Ferdinand, pulling his own legs up to his chest with firm hands behind the back of knees, on the back of his thighs. His head was thrown back against the bed and his long crimson hair cascaded in luxurious waves against the white sheets. He was gasping between each thrust and that’s when Claude really got the shock of his life.

Slamming into Ferdinand’s body was not Hubert, but Caspar. Claude’s breath hitched in his throat and he clamped a hand over his mouth. He could see Caspar forcing Ferdinand’s calves into the air, gripping his ankles, slamming mercilessly into the writhing man beneath him. Caspar had grown considerably over the last five years and was taller, broader and more muscular than the short hyper-aggressive teenager he remembered. Claude could see the muscles in Caspar’s delicious ass flexing as he slammed in.

His pace slowed and he started to rock slower. Ferdinand’s head tipped up and they stared at one another for a few moments, Ferdinand looking hungry and wrecked, but with a smile across his face. Caspar’s face was flushed red and Claude could tell from the way the scarlet tickled the tips of his ears even though the blue-haired boy had his back to the door. As he always did with his training, it seemed that Caspar was giving his all when fucking.

Claude panted heavily into his gloved hand, feeling his pants tighten. The exhaustion that was claiming him mere moments before was washing away and being replaced with arousal, one hotter than he had felt in months.

“Ferdie… you look so good when you take my cock…” Caspar said, rocking his hips up slowly, pushing himself in all the way. Ferdinand let out a soft cry and nodded, licking his dry lips. Through the crack in the door, Claude could just see the rosy blush across his face and that lustful desire in his eyes. With one hand still over his mouth, the other hand ran down his body and squeezed through the front of his slacks. He was already half-hard.

“Caspar… it’s good… I love it… I love it _so_ much…” Ferdinand replied, rolling his hips so that his abdomen flexed, and his thighs quivered. Growling lowly, Caspar pulled out and manhandled Ferdinand, rolling him over aggressively and yanking his hips up so that he was on all fours. Claude hummed softly, groping himself harder through his slacks, quickly deciding that his gloved hand wasn’t good enough. He bit down on one finger and ripped his hand free from the glove, shoving it straight beneath his slacks and small-clothes to grip his aching cock.

Peering through the door, Claude felt filthy. He felt a rush of exhilaration run through his body when he realised that he was watching Ferdinand and Caspar fucking and they had no idea he was there. Sure, a shred of guilt twinged within him, but it was because he was concerned for Hubert and not for his own sake. At this point, he didn’t care if he got caught watching and jerking off. He had to finish.

Caspar forced Ferdinand’s shoulders down onto the bed and the red-headed man moaned feeling the strong hand pinning him down. He wriggled his hips a little and Caspar guided himself back towards Ferdinand’s hole. He was teasing him.

“Tell me you want it, Ferdie…”

“Caspar… please…”

Caspar let out a breathy laugh, rubbing the tip against the fluttering hole and up through Ferdinand’s crack, liberally coating the skin with what looked like oil. Claude caressed his cock with the same slow movements of Caspar’s rocking, imagining it was him sliding against Ferdinand’s ass. His breathing was ragged, puffing between his fingers, hand still clamped over his mouth.

“That’s not good enough… I’ve heard you beg Hubie far better than that…”

Ferdinand whimpered and his eyes slid shut. “Caspar…”

“I’ve heard you beg him to fuck you until you screamed… I’ve heard you ask him to choke you harder and to spit on you… those are the kind of things you like, huh?”

Ferdinand sobbed softly and opened his eyes, reaching back with one hand to pull his one ass cheek to the side, spreading himself. From here, Claude could see the pink hole which Caspar had been fucking into so enthusiastically before. It was gaping slightly, flexing with want for it to be filled up again and Claude’s breath hitched once more. He squeezed around the base of his cock as tight as possible, not wanting to cum just yet, needing to watch for as long as he could.

The crown of Caspar’s cock tipped into Ferdinand’s ass and the man on bottom hissed, but Caspar stayed still, holding himself there on purpose. His self-control was astounding.

“A noble like you wants to be spit on… you’re no better than a common _whore,_ Ferdie, you know that?” Caspar’s voice was rasping, and his fingers were sinking into the thickness of Ferdinand’s ass, only the tip of his cock still inside. Ferdinand’s whole body shuddered at Caspar’s words and he nodded vigorously, shaking his hips more and Claude could see he was trying to take Caspar’s cock back in, but the blue-haired brawler was having none of it.

“Admit it, Ferdie. You’re just a common whore.”

He let out a desperate moan, voice shaking and high-pitched. “C-Caspar…! I’m just a common whore, I’m not a noble anymore… please fuck me, I _beg_ of you!”

Seemingly satisfied with Ferdinand’s words, he plunged straight back in and restarted his brutal pace. The sound of skin against skin was deafening and Claude wondered if Hubert would be able to hear. Ferdinand brought the pillow to his mouth, moaning into it and biting it, saliva staining the white fabric. Claude’s hand around his cock was pumping even quicker now and he dropped the hand around his mouth to tug his slacks down just enough to pull his cock out.

With his other hand still gloved, Claude rolled his balls in his hand, massaging them as he worked his cock quickly, pumping at the same pace which Caspar fucked Ferdinand. It was so obscene; Ferdinand’s whole body was shaking, and Caspar now shifted up so that one foot was flat on the bed and he slammed into Ferdinand even more, angling his hips to thrust in deeper. 

The way their bodies moved against one another maybe suggested that this wasn’t the first time they had been together. How long had they been fucking? How long were they going to keep this a secret from Hubert? The deception made it all the hotter for Claude who had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting out a groan.

Caspar’s hips started to stutter. Claude could tell through the narrow opening of the door he was getting close, hips staggering and losing their rhythm. Ferdinand’s hand reached under his own body and though he couldn’t see his cock from here, Claude knew that was getting closer too. Heat rushing through his body, Claude became rougher with his balls, squeezing them slightly when they started to ache.

“You gonna cum, Ferdie? Huh? Is that it?” Caspar rasped.

“Y-Yes, Caspar… o-oh, _ooh_…!”

“M-Me too…! A-Ah, _Ferdie,_ f-fuck!”

Caspar cried out pushed in as deeply as he could, Ferdinand’s whole body lunging forward against the bed. The boy above him stilled and his legs shook with the force of his orgasm. Claude could see Ferdinand still milking his cock, arm moving energetically until it too, came to a still and he bit his lip, suppressing a pathetic moan. Claude’s jaw hurt from being clenched so tightly until he let it go slack, letting out a shaky breath as he finally came too, eyes glued to Ferdinand’s body, submissive and pliant beneath Caspar.

His cum coated his fingers and spilled onto the floor in front of him. He had to lean on the doorframe and hang his head to recover, seeing stars. He hadn’t cum that hard for a very long time and lifting his head, he could see Caspar pepper kisses down Ferdinand’s spine, rubbing his sore body.

Tucking himself away quickly, Claude hurried to his room. He let his door shut softly, so as not to disturb the two, and threw himself on his bed. His body was still hot and his head was still spinning, his orgasm hitting him like a wave. He lay face-down on his bed for several long minutes, thoughts racing.

Why were Caspar and Ferdinand having sex? Did Hubert know? Would he have to tell Hubert? _Could he_ tell Hubert? Claude shuddered thinking about the gaunt man’s heartbroken or maybe even livid face – if he told him, he wasn’t sure how Hubert would react to his boyfriend having sex with another man.

He rolled over, still panting and kicked his boots off, staring at the ceiling. Claude wanted to be in Caspar’s place badly – he wanted to have Ferdinand beneath him, mewling for begging to be choked and spit on. He didn’t know that a man as noble as him could have stooped to such shameless humiliation though then again, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Claude’s eyes slid shut, heavy and washed out with post-orgasmic bliss. He had to tell Hubert; it was part of his honour… though he wasn’t sure how he would manage such a thing. He would decide his strategy in the morning.


	2. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude finally tells Hubert what he heard - and Hubert has a proposition for Claude that will leave him both stunned and excited.

Claude’s spoon sank into his porridge the following morning. He slept well but at the same time, he didn’t; drifting in and out of consciousness all night, he kept waking up with his cock rock hard and aching for attention.

He kept teasing at his food, sat by himself towards the door where he could stare out into the gardens. Maybe he needed a man or woman to lay with to just sate his lust.

He couldn’t stop thinking about lastnight; he couldn’t stop thinking about Ferdinand’s strong body made pliant and willing beneath Caspar’s strong hands, how Caspar’s muscular ass flexed when he rocked his cock into Ferdinand’s eager hole, and how those filthy words fell so readily from Ferdinand’s noble lips.

Claude scowled and let his spoon clatter against the table. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, not wearing his gloves yet; he was dressed lightly, with his underclothes and cloak wrapped around him but without any heavy armour or sashes holding him down.

He pulled his face with his hands and glanced outside into the gardens. He could see Hubert and Ferdinand, sat beside one another on a bench. Hubert’s legs were crossed, and his arms were folded but a smile still graced his lips as Ferdinand spoke animatedly, tossing his hair over his shoulder and gesturing in the air with his hands. The pair laughed. It seemed that all was well between them.

Claude groaned again. He had to tell him. He _had_ to. If he didn’t, he would have been impossibly wracked by guilt. He watched the pair and Hubert glanced around the garden, quickly before pressing a swift kiss to Ferdinand’s cheek. It seemed to make the red-headed man positively shine with happiness, much to Hubert’s embarrassment.

_Gods,_ it was going to be difficult to break it to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hubert.”

The raven-haired man glanced up from reading. Claude had finally found him in the library, nose buried in a book. There was no one else there besides the pair of them and the librarian who was busying herself with trivial things. Claude stood in the doorway and walked into the dimly lit room, standing on the other side of the table which Hubert sat at.

“Claude.”

“Do you… have a moment?”

Hubert blinked and gestured with an open palm. “Of course. Please sit.”

Claude took the chair out from under the desk and sat opposite Hubert. He interlaced his fingers in front of him and sucked his upper lip between his teeth, sucking harshly. He had managed to muster up the courage to talk to Hubert but suddenly realised he had not prepared a script. He stared at the wood of the desk.

“How are you?”

Hubert shook his head and his lip twitched a little. He slid a red bookmark into his book and shut it, pushing it aside. “I am well. And yourself?”

“I’m… good,” Claude lied.

“That is good.”

Silence fell and Claude was stuck for words. Gods, how do you even begin a conversation about catching a man’s boyfriend fucking another man? He would omit the part about masturbating whilst watching them, of course, Hubert didn’t need to know that. He bit on his lower lip hard, one hand reaching up to fiddle nervously with the golden earring on his left ear, knee starting to jerk and bounce anxiously.

“Is there something you wanted to discuss?” Hubert asked, reclining in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. That one yellow eye bore down on Claude’s already nervous face and he could feel the sweat gathering in his brow as panic started to wash hotly over him. He hated how he sweat when he got nervous, getting _literally_ hot under the collar and his heart started to race.

“No, well… uh, yes, there is but I…” Claude swore under his breath as Hubert quirked an eyebrow at him.

“If it is unimportant, I have reading to do,” Hubert stated, retracting the book and opening it once more.

“It’s about you and Ferdinand,” Claude blurted out.

Hubert’s head shot up and he stared at Claude. His cheeks slowly turned pink and he cleared his throat, closing the book yet again and leaning forward on the table, closer, into Claude’s personal space, dropping his voice to a whisper.

“The relationship between Ferdinand and I is between _us_, and _only us,_” he growled, almost threateningly.

“No, no, I know that! It’s just I-”

“You would do well to remember that, _Claude von Riegan._”

“Y-Yes, I know but-”

“I suggest you leave the matter where it is. We have nothing to discuss,” Hubert spat, taking his eyes off the golden-skinned man and pushing his chair back and standing from it. He shot Claude a dirty look, lip curling again and moved to breeze coldly past him and from the library. Lurching in his seat, Claude gripped onto Hubert’s wrist tightly. The ghastly man whirled on him, furious.

“I heard Ferdinand.”

“So?”

“With someone else.”

Hubert froze. His eyes went wide and he wrenched his hand from Claude’s grip. _Oh Gods,_ he’d done it; he had tried to picture Hubert’s face when he told him about Ferdinand’s infidelity, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. His face was like thunder; a dark shadow loomed over his eyes, making them appear hollower than before. His brows were knitted together with fury and his lips were pursed so tightly they were now just a thin line.

“Hubert, I’m sorry, I-”

“Who was it?”

Claude swallowed the bile building in his throat. He felt sick. “… Caspar.”

Hubert took in a long breath, closing his eyes, and Claude watched his chest steadily rise with the tense breathing. He let it out and then opened his eyes again. There was something in his eyes that Claude couldn’t quite read, and he was afraid to figure out what it was: anger, envy, _heartbreak?_ Hubert’s gloved hand twitched and tightened into a fist.

“I’m sorry. I thought you needed to know.”

Hubert nodded and turned back to his seat, lowering himself almost shakily. He hung his head in his hands and Claude wanted to reach out and comfort the man; the trauma he had endured at the hands of Edelgard for years before he finally decided to leave, he had managed to find something in Ferdinand and the two seemingly loved each other endlessly and Claude had ruined it. He had _ruined_ it. The crushed expression on Hubert’s face was turning Claude’s stomach sick.

“Claude.”

Hubert raised his head and stared at Claude. The tactician shifted in his seat and leaned one hand over the other calmly. He had seemingly composed himself for the time being.

“Hubert?”

“I know.”

Claude’s mouth fell open. “Eh?”

“I know. About Ferdinand and Caspar.”

“Y-You know?”

Hubert nodded and sighed heavily. “It was… arranged.”

Claude slammed his hands into the desk and forced himself to his feet. He was stunned and his previously racing brain had stopped working altogether, unable to comprehend Hubert’s words. The other man hushed him and scowled, urging him to sit back down. Claude did, staring incredulously at the other man, whose one eyebrow was twitching mildly with annoyance. Claude didn’t know what to say or do, shocked by the revelation.

“Arranged? You mean-”

“Yes, I asked Caspar to… lay with Ferdinand.”

“What?! How could you do that?!” Claude shouted, slamming his fists into the desk once more. The librarian’s head turned, and Claude made an awkward half-smiling, half-waving gesture and Hubert grimaced painfully, hoping that she wouldn’t think they were lover’s quarrelling or something similar.

“It is an arrangement Ferdinand and I have, that is all you need to know.”

“Hubert, you can’t be serious. You actually _asked_ Caspar to… do _that_ with Ferdinand?” Claude asked, voice barely above a hushed whisper, leaning practically halfway across the desk on his elbows, legs tucked underneath on the chair.

“Yes.”

“… why?!”

“Like I said, it is none of your concern.”

“Hubert… seriously.”

Hubert huffed with annoyance and flipped the heavy black bangs hanging in front of his right eye with the back of his hand. He truly was a mysteriously twisted man; perhaps spending too much time with Edelgard had done this to him. He leaned the tips of his fingers against his forehead.

“It is something I… enjoy.”

Claude let out a laugh, immediately covering his mouth when Hubert glared furiously at him. Any second, he thought Hubert would cut him to pieces with some dark magic – his right hand was twitching dangerously so.

“You _enjoy_ it?”

“… yes. I enjoy watching Ferdinand and… other men together.”

Claude laughed again, exasperated, and collapsed back in his chair. What the hell had happened? One moment he thought he was breaking Hubert’s heart, the next, it was _him_ who was broken. He couldn’t even begin to wrap his head around the situation or how it could have even come up in conversation between the two men. Hubert was scowling but a rosy pink colour dusted his ghastly pale cheeks and Claude thought him endearing. He barely ever showed emotion, preferring to use logic to justify his actions but whenever he was around Ferdinand, that façade seemed to crumble.

“Well,” Claude began, clearing his throat, rolling his fingers against the desk to make quick but nervous tapping noises. “I am glad that everything is… going well between you too.”

“Claude.”

Claude stood and pushed his chair back beneath the shared desk, clapping his hands together and shooting awkward finger-guns at Hubert, shaking them back and forth, trying to dance away and out of the library awkwardly. “I wish you both… and anyone else involved… all the best, aha-”

“Claude.”

“I think I hear Hilda calling me… probably needs help wi-”

“_Claude,_” Hubert said for a third time firmly and icily. The golden-skinned man’s mouth immediately shut, and he nervously met Hubert’s eyes. The other man pushed up from the desk and approached him slowly, shoes creaking against the library’s floor. Claude felt like he was shrinking in his boots as Hubert came to tower him. The other man took in a breath, preparing himself to speak.

“I wish to… discuss this further with you.”

“Eh? Didn’t you just say that you didn’t want to?”

“Yes, but I have changed my mind. Let us sit.”

They retook their seats at the desk as if undergoing a transaction though Claude felt more like he was about to be interrogated. He was sweating again, and he could feel his pulse throbbing in his temples. He sat before Hubert with his hands beneath the desk, just like how he used to be lectured by Byleth when he was younger.

“We have rules.”

“… alright.” Claude didn’t know what else to say.

“Ferdinand may lay with only who I say and when I say. I decide when it will happen and with whom and what happens.”

Claude laughed a little. “Wow. That’s a bit controlling, isn’t it?”

“For a relationship like ours to work, I have to be.” Claude nodded, agreeing. “Caspar and Ferdinand had lain with each other years ago and so… after I broached the subject with Ferdinand and asked him if he wanted to engage in such… lascivious acts with Caspar again, he said that he would. I asked Caspar and he was more than happy to oblige.” A faint scowl crossed Hubert’s face at the words and Claude could imagine the man leaping at the opportunity to fuck Ferdinand again.

Claude hid a laugh again. “I can imagine he was.”

“The only condition is that I must watch.”

Claude’s face went pale. “You… watch?”

Hubert raised an eyebrow and reclined in his seat comfortably. Beneath the desk, his one leg crossed over the other; he seemed more comfortable discussing things with Claude now, almost as if it were an educational matter. “Of course. What would my aim be if not to watch?”

Claude rubbed the back of his neck. “Then that means…”

Hubert nodded. “What you heard the other night, I was also in the room.”

“But I didn’t see you.”

Oh _Gods,_ Claude wished he could have bitten his tongue off then and there. His face fell and his eyes widened with shock; he couldn’t believe he had said it, after doing so well in this conversation with Hubert, he had well and truly stuck his foot in it now. The other man’s face went stone cold for a moment and then flickered to a calculating expression. Claude was terrified; was he thinking of which spell to use to blow him to pieces?

“Claude.”

“Hubert, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean t-”

“I am going to ask you a question. Answer honestly.”

Claude swallowed and nodded.

“Did you enjoy what you saw?”

Claude lowered his head to his lap, staring at his fingers that were pulling at the strings of his slacks. He was beyond afraid; Hubert had told him to answer honestly but how would he actually know if he was lying? It wasn’t too late; he could promise not to tell anyone and run away from the library and just avoid Hubert, Ferdinand or Caspar for the rest of his life, right? It wouldn’t be too difficult. His mouth moved on its own.

“Yes.”

A sly smirk graced Hubert’s lips. “Interesting.”

His hands pulled at his hair and Claude’s elbows slammed into the table. He tried to cover himself with his arms and hide from Hubert’s intimidating gaze. Why did he admit to it? What the hell kind of response was that? He was burning up with embarrassment and didn’t know what else to do. He regretted even broaching the subject and should have just let Hubert find out about the ‘infidelity’ all by himself… except that there was no infidelity to begin with.

“Hubert, I won’t tell anyone.”

“No, you won’t.”

“… please don’t hurt me,” Claude asked, lifting his head up from the table just a little. Hubert laughed a little and smirked again.

“I won’t hurt you; you fool. Though… I do have a proposition for you.”

Claude felt himself grow hotter. With the smirk twitching on Hubert’s lips, he already knew what he was about to ask, and he was ashamed that he was more than ready to say ‘yes’. He had been fantasizing about Ferdinand since last-night and being given the opportunity to finally act on those lusty desires was exceedingly exciting. He could already feel the blood stirring beneath his slacks and he bit his lip. He nodded unabashedly.

“You will join us in bed?”

“_Gods Hubert,_ don’t say it like that!” Claude cried out. Hubert let out another snicker, amused by Claude’s embarrassment but also noticing the scarlet coloured blush coating his face. This arrangement would be… interesting. He hadn’t considered Claude to be a potential candidate for Ferdinand but the most his eyes washed over him, the more he thought he’d be perfect. Hubert’s trousers tightened imagining the contrast between Claude’s dark skin pressing against Ferdinand’s pale body, the way that Claude would probably be flushed with embarrassment and even though Ferdinand would be the one receiving, Claude would be the one whimpering and submissive, allowing Ferdinand to ride him until-

Hubert cleared his throat, trying to will away his illicit thoughts and regarded Claude.

“Down to logistics.”

Claude nodded eagerly and straightened up in his seat. If he was to do this, he had to do it right and so was ready, paying rapt attention to Hubert.

“You cannot kiss him; only I may kiss him.” Claude nodded. Whilst a part of him was disappointed since he was a passionate lover and he thoroughly enjoyed kissing; he respected the boundaries of Hubert and Ferdinand’s relationship. “Secondly, I will be in the room with you as you… lay with him. I will be watching. I hope you don’t have performance anxiety.”

Claude snorted and rolled his eyes. “As if.”

“I hope you don’t mind being watched especially since you apparently do not mind watching others.”

“Hubert, I said sorry about that,” Claude whined.

Hubert raised a hand. “Enough. Thirdly, you will not hurt him in any way whatsoever. I know that he asks to be treated roughly however, you cannot hurt him. You may not pull his hair, bite him, scratch him nor leave any marks. If you do, I will be sure to cut your cock clean off.”

The vulgar word rolling off Hubert’s tongue only seemed to punctuate his point even further. Claude instinctively clutched between his legs and nodded quickly.

“… I believe that is all.”

“I can’t kiss him, I can’t hurt him and you’ll be watching… that seems… pretty reasonable.”

Hubert grinned and stood up from the table. “I am glad you think so. I will speak with Ferdinand.”

“What if he says no?”

Hubert shot him an incredulous look as walked past Claude. “He will not. Please come to Ferdinand’s room after dinner in four days time.”

Claude leapt from his seat, his cock half-hard after their discussion, disappointed. “What, you mean we’re not doing it tonight?”

Hubert frowned. “I would rather give him a few days rest after lastnight’s… activity. You would do well to respect our wishes if you want to join in.”

Claude acquiesced and stared at the floor, nodding. Hubert left him alone in the library, his mind racing and heart pounding.

Calling from the library’s doorway, Hubert smirked. “Though I appreciate your eagerness.”

_Oh Gods,_ just what had he gotten himself into.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is invited to Ferdinand's room to have sex with him - whilst Hubert watches.
> 
> Final chapter. <strike>(This was twenty pages in Microsoft word at font size 14 with 1.15 line spacing... jesus.)</strike>

The days couldn’t pass by quickly enough for Claude, who was bubbling over with anxiety and excitement. Passing by Hubert and Ferdinand made his face burn red every time; Hubert would smirk but, Ferdinand would pass by with nothing more than a soft smile and a wave, scarlet hair flowing behind him.

Claude found it harder and harder to resist touching himself in the days coming up to the fateful night. He would remember how passive Ferdinand was under Caspar’s body and how his strong back rolled with his movements. He realised he hadn’t even seen Ferdinand's cock the whole time he had watched, and he wanted to know what it looked like. Was it slender or thick, did it curve up or down, did he shave or not? All sorts of questions buzzed through Claude’s head, especially during the late hours of the night.

Finally, the night arrived. The day was long and Claude was tense. His old friends noticed, of course, though he simply brushed them off and said it was nerves for the upcoming battle. They understood and urged him to do something to relax and take his mind off it and suddenly, his brain was racing at a thousand images per second of Ferdinand’s supple body.

Claude nervously sat in his room, counting down the seconds. He sat on his bed, feet planted firmly on the floor with his one leg bouncing and jerking. He gripped onto his cloak and wrung it in his hands. He had already bathed in the scented baths and made sure to trim himself and wash thoroughly, trying to do his best not just for Ferdinand but also for Hubert. He didn’t want to upset the intimidating man and be thrown out halfway through the sex.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Claude stood. He twisted his doorknob and shut the door behind him, passing Lorenz’ room and standing before Ferdinand’s door. This time, it was shut tight and he couldn’t hear a thing behind the wood. Was it time? Was he too early? Was there anyone even in the room yet? Were they preparing? Claude’s swallowed down hard and rapped his knuckle against the door.

“Come in,” came Ferdinand’s voice, steady and without an inch of nervousness.

Claude opened the door and stepped into Ferdinand’s room for the first time ever. It was every inch as luxurious as the man was. Books covered his shelves and lined his desk. There was a stunning hairbrush and bottles of perfume on his desk too. At the foot of his bed were a pair of riding boots and nearby, a kit for keeping them in immaculate repair. His clothes were folded neatly and placed on top of his chest of drawers and the man himself was dressed in his bed-clothes; deep red silky garments lined with a gold trim and the crest of the von Aegir household embroidered on the left side of his chest.

The room was well illumiated despite the lateness of the night; a candle was on the bedside table, the sconces on the walls were lit and a single candle stood aflame on his desk. Sat at the very same desk, was Hubert, his one leg folded over the other and his arms across his chest. Claude realised he looked incredibly good; dressed down too, in black slacks and a white button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His hair was slightly unkempt, but it still hung over his face with a kind of elegance, and he regarded Claude with a quick nod.

“Ah, Claude! Hello!” Ferdinand smiled. He extended his hand and Claude took it, slightly weirded out by the formal gesture. They shook hands and Ferdinand patted the space on the bed beside him. Claude first untied the laces on his boots and set them beside the door, padding over barefoot to the bed and taking a seat beside Ferdinand, practically sitting on his own hands, not sure where to put them or what to do.

There was a brief awkward silence before Ferdinand reached out and pulled Claude’s hand out from underneath him. He clasped it in both his strong hands.

“Is this your first time?”

“No! No, no! I’ve done this before!”

“With another couple?”

Claude rubbed his head and tried to hide behind his hand, face turning red already. “No, I mean… I’m not a… virgin but, yeah, this is the first time I’ve done something like _this._”

Ferdinand laughed and gave Claude’s sweaty hand a gentle squeeze. “Aha, of course. Well, don’t worry, Hubert and I will guide you through everything and if you ever want to stop, just let us know, alright?”

Claude dropped the hand on his face, nodding, biting his lip. He chanced a glance up at Hubert who was watching him with a slight smirk across his lips. He wanted to smack it straight off his ghoulish face but knew he couldn’t and even though he had said before that he had no performance anxiety, he was starting to feel nervous now. He laughed and turned to look at Ferdinand.

“I’m not going to lie… I’m really nervous.”

Ferdinand let out a coo and pressed a hand against Claude’s cheek, rubbing his fingers against the short-bristled hairs of his sideburns. “It’s alright, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Just… relax. It’ll come naturally to you.”

Claude swallowed and nodded. Ferdinand leaned his forehead against Claude’s and the golden-skinned boy let his green eyes shut, taking in the scent of Ferdinand. It was masculine but light; like sandalwood, a rich and milky smell. Ferdinand’s fingers caressed and rubbed against his sideburns, turning to run over and behind Claude’s ears. He shivered feeling the feather-light touch and let out a shaky breath, trying his best to relax.

Ferdinand’s fingers rubbed at the spot behind Claude’s ears, making his head tilt back just slightly and he tickled the piercing in Claude’s left ear. His fingers caressed the back of his head and the nape of his neck, scratching lightly with his perfectly manicured nails. Claude shuddered again.

“Kiss his neck, Ferdinand,” came Hubert’s low voice.

Claude’s eyes shot open and he was about to stutter out a response, but Ferdinand’s soft lips came to latch onto the skin of his neck. Claude’s green eyes rolled into the back of his head when those soft, plump lips caressed against his skin. They were warm and delicate, feather-light to begin with. His lips moved to the underside of his chiselled jaw and then down the thick lines of Claude’s neck.

“H-Hubert…” Claude gasped out. “I thought you said-”

“I said that you cannot kiss him, not that he cannot kiss you. Besides, you think it’s possible to get hard without some foreplay?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Claude turned his head back so that Ferdinand could keep treating his neck and slowly, shakily, he reached up and tangled his hands into those long locks. They were thick between his fingers and he tangled into them, wanting to tug and pull but wary of Hubert’s watchful gaze. His eyes rolled shut again when Ferdinand’s tongue came out to run across his skin.

“Is this okay?” he breathed. Claude nodded quickly and Ferdinand continued to run his tongue over Claude’s throat, tracing over his Adam’s apple, kissing it chastely. Claude whimpered quietly until Ferdinand’s lips came to rest in the crook of his neck and collarbone, sucking softly.

“Don’t mark him, Ferdinand,” Hubert warned.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Hubie,” Ferdinand replied, sucking softly still, not hard enough to leave any deep purple bruises, even if Claude ached to feel the pain of hard sucking and teeth against his skin.

Ferdinand lifted his head and stared into Claude’s eyes. He was still nervous, though his body had certainly gotten more excited and far hotter. His hands moved through Ferdinand’s hair and he pulled it over his shoulder, running a hand over Ferindand’s face. Throwing a quick glance at Hubert, Claude leaned down to Ferdinand’s neck, tentatively kissing.

“Hmm,” Ferdinand hummed, pulling the other into him, tilting his head back slightly. Claude peppered the pale skin with soft kisses, along the jaw and up to the ear. Tucking loose strands of crimson hair behind it, Claude breathed hotly into Ferdinand’s ear. The nobleman shuddered and laughed shakily.

“Do it again, Claude.” Spurred on by his words, Claude breathed into Ferdinand’s ear once more, kissing against the shell and running his tongue over it. He moved on the bed, tucking his knees underneath him so that he could move closer to Ferdinand, whose hands were resting comfortably on his broad shoulders. Claude took the earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it and he felt Ferdinand jolt under him.

“Oh…” he breathed, and Claude growled lowly in his chest. He started to kiss down Ferdinand’s neck too and heeded Hubert’s warning in his mind, kissing gently, over and over in random patterns across the fair skin. His night-shirt was beginning to slide off his shoulder, exposing more of his collarbone and Claude latched onto it, gently grazing his teeth over the skin.

“Strip him, Claude.”

Hubert’s words sent a hot shiver through Claude. He could get used to being ordered around. He nodded and pulled back from Ferdinand’s neck, with agile fingers undoing and pulling his silky red nightshirt undone. He pulled the cloth open and his mouth went dry, staring at the canvas of white skin beneath his. Along his right shoulder and collarbone, were faint purple bruises and Claude’s gentle fingertips grazed over them.

“Mmh… from Hubert,” Ferdinand breathed, looking up at his boyfriend who was still sitting at the desk but now with his legs uncrossed, accommodating for the growing bulge and increasing tightness in his trousers. Claude exposed Ferdinand’s muscled shoulders; _gods,_ he knew how to swing a lance because the evidence was under his dark hands. He caressed and squeezed the hardened skin, pressing it and absorbing the muscle with his palms.

“Ferdinand… you look…” Claude was left speechless, unable to accurately convey how stunning Ferdinand looked. On the cusp between masculine and feminine, he had a kind of grace and elegance to him that exuded noble perfection. His face was flawless with groomed eyebrows, a dazzling smile and sparkling caramel eyes. And his _body;_ Claude wanted to melt against that body and hold it against him and mark it until it was stained with him.

“Strip him,” came Hubert’s voice once more. Claude nodded, finally tugging the shirt off and Ferdinand pulled his arms free. He cast it aside, off the edge of the bed and with a firm hand on Ferdinand’s chiselled abdomen, he forced the other man to lie down. A pale hand came to rest above the chocolate one on his body and he squeezed it, gazing up at Claude. The head of the Golden Deer was shaking with want.

“All of him, _Claude,_” Hubert breathed. Turning to look over his shoulder, Claude’s eyes shot to the large pale hand massaging over the front of Hubert’s slacks. He was even more turned on now, shamefully so; knowing that Hubert, the cold and calculating tactician, was getting off to him and his boyfriend touching one another was inexplicably arousing.

Claude’s fingers found the hem of Ferdinand’s red silky breeches and started to slide them down his thighs. As inch after inch became exposed, Claude felt his self-control slowly crumbling away. Those thighs were heavenly; thick, muscled and powerful, he hoped that Ferdinand would suffocate him between those milky thighs. He ripped them off in the end, impatience growing, and Ferdinand gasped.

Claude’s hands were hungry, roaming up those thighs. They were smooth; did Ferdinand shave his legs? It wouldn’t surprise him. Ferdinand had his lower lip drawn between his teeth and was huffing out ragged breaths through his nose, watching Claude lean over his body and kiss into the V-line of his pelvis, shifting so that he was laying on the bed between Ferdinand’s legs.

Claude’s tongue ran over the skin hotly, leaving a long trail of saliva in its wake. His goatee was scratching against Ferdinand’s skin but the red-headed man seemed to love the sharp scratching.

“Mmh… _Claude_… ah…” he moaned, turning his head to the side and burying it into the pillow.

Claude’s mouth came to rest over Ferdinand’s white under-clothes, mouthing at the growing bulge. He lost himself in the thick musky scent, pushing his nose into Ferdinand’s soft balls, inhaling deeply. _Gods,_ he was going wild; the feeling of Ferdinand’s hands running through his hair and pulling ever so slightly combined with the powerful scent of another man made his cock ache.

He wrapped his arms under Ferdinand’s thighs and then over the top of them, bringing them in closer and squeezing them around his own head. The sensation of those well-trained muscles closing over his ears sent him crazy. Claude’s mouth opened and he sucked on Ferdinand’s balls through the fabric, soaking it with his saliva. Ferdinand’s legs tensed and squeezed just a little tighter.

“C-Claude, your tongue… mmh…” Ferdinand breathed.

Hubert mumbled something though Claude couldn’t hear. He protested when Ferdinand opened his legs and released his head. A gentle hand came under his chin and guided his face up and Claude met Ferdinand’s half-lidded gaze. He wanted to kiss Ferdinand more than anything but knew he couldn’t lest he suffer from Hubert’s wrath.

“Lay back, Claude,” came Ferdinand’s soft voice. The golden-skinned man nodded, laying back, watching Ferdinand peel of his white smallclothes, though his cock still remained hidden from sight. Suddenly, Claude was aware of how naked Ferdinand was and how many clothes he was still wearing. Ferdinand came to straddle him and tugged the sash free from being tucked into the belt looped tightly around Claude’s middle. He tossed the two garments aside, lifting Claude’s shirt over his head.

“Do it, Ferdinand,” came Hubert’s voice. It was rasping and his hand had now slid beneath his slacks, tugging at his cock though he was keeping it steady, drawing out the pleasure as he watched his boyfriend engage lewdly with the Almyran.

Ferdinand nodded and shivered, lifting up one of Claude’s arms. For a moment, the other was surprised and then he let out a loud moan, flushed with filthy arousal. Ferdinand’s mouth came to his pectoral and then he opened his mouth so that his wet tongue ran all the way across his skin and up through his armpit. He hadn’t shaved his armpits and at first, Claude was ashamed and mortified but that hot muscle came back through the tuft of black armpit hair with no care and he shivered, moaning again.

“Ferdinand… that’s… dirty…”

“Mmh, I know…” he murmured, sucking on the sensitive skin surrounding Claude’s armpit, inhaling deeply. The smell of scented soaps swam through Ferdinand’s head and he rolled the tangy taste of Claude’s sweat against his tongue.

“Fuck… that’s so hot,” Claude laughed, unable to believe how a nobleman from such an esteemed family as von Aegir could find pleasure in being ordered around and licking another man’s armpit whilst his boyfriend watched. Ferdinand’s tongue moved away from his armpit and instead chose to clamp over Claude’s nipple, and he sucked harshly.

Claude’s body bucked up and he gripped onto the bedsheets above his head, hips rolling up into Ferdinand’s body too. “Gods, Ferdinand… you’re making me lose my mind…”

“Come on Ferdinand… give him more,” Hubert whispered, breath hitching as Ferdiand’s amber eyes locked with his. He smiled softly at his boyfriend and maintained eye contact the entire time his mouth kissed and sucked on Claude’s dark nipple. It was small and pert, standing upright; it was almost cute. Ferdinand bit down and exposed his teeth to Hubert, showing him how rough he was being with the dark-skinned man. Hubert’s head rolled back, and he let out a shaky breath, squeezing his cock again. Soon, he knew he’d have to release himself and take it out of his trousers; it was getting unbearably tight and uncomfortable.

Ferdinand’s eyes slid shut when he sucked on Claude’s nipple one last time. Claude’s eyes finally opened, and he breathed heavily, staring up at Ferdinand’s majestic body. His hands came to rest on the other’s hips, and he rocked upwards slowly, both men groaning at the contact. Their hips rocked against one another in a steady rhythm and Claude’s fingers were sinking in Ferdinand’s bare skin. He stared down the other man’s body and positively shuddered finally gazing upon Ferdinand’s cock; it was long and slender, with an upwards curve and an exposed pink crown beading with precum that was tickling his own belly, leaving wet precum kisses against the skin.

“_Fuck,_ Ferdie…” Claude whispered.

“Suck his cock, Ferdinand.”

Claude let out a moan at Hubert’s words, gazing at the raven-haired man sat at the desk with hazy eyes. He was grateful – hell, _more_ than grateful – for the order and they shared a heated look when Ferdinand shuffled off Claude’s body and pulled Claude’s slacks down and off his body. His underclothes were black and straining to contain the cock within and a smear of pre-cum was seeping through the fabric.

“Gods, you don’t know how long I’ve wanting to suck your cock, Claude…”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Yes…” Ferdinand breathed, pulling Claude’s underclothes down and over his feet, casting them aside. Strong milky hands smoothed over Claude’s thighs, finally reaching the thick Almyran cock he had craved to taste. Ferdinand smiled, running his hands over Claude’s pelvis, feeling the smooth skin where he had shaved.

“You shaved?”

Claude’s face went red and he looked down his body. “Uh… yeah. I thought it might make it better for you…”

Ferdinand hummed and leaned down, wrapping a hand around Claude’s cock and taking one of the smooth balls into his mouth, sucking. _Gods,_ that mouth; it was so hot and heavenly. Claude’s fetish for ball-play was being thoroughly satiated that night with the nobleman’s hot much sucking and tongue lapping eagerly over and between his balls. Claude’s fingers tangled into Ferdinand’s hair and swept it from the other man’s face so that the two could lock gazes.

“Ferdinand…” Hubert breathed. He had released himself from the confines of his slacks and was pumping his cock steadily. Claude glanced over out of curiosity and inhaled sharply; the tactician’s cock was thick and impossibly long, the biggest he had ever seen. His mouth watered at the sight of it and he wouldn’t have objected if Hubert came over and fucked his throat too. But the other man simply sat there, watching his boyfriend’s head disappear between Claude’s dark thighs, indulging in Claude’s heavy balls.

“Mmh, Hubert… do you like it?” he asked, lifting his head back up, hovering his open mouth over Claude’s cock. The usually stoic man shuddered and nodded.

“Suck his cock, Ferdinand… but don’t make him cum.”

“Mmh… say it again, Hubert,” Ferdinand teased, flicking his tongue against Claude’s tip. His hips bucked.

“Ferdinand… I want you to suck Claude’s cock… let him fuck your throat…” Hubert rasped, hand around his cock pumping a little quicker in anticipation.

Ferdinand’s eyes fluttered for a moment and Claude’s stomach knotted hotly hearing the swear on Hubert’s lips. Ferdinand nodded eagerly and finally took the head of Claude’s cock into his mouth, sucking softly and rolling his tongue in a circle, caressing the ridge of the head with his tongue. Claude pulled slightly on Ferdinand’s hair, only slightly and pushed his hips up slightly. Hubert had given him permission to fuck Ferdinand’s throat and he was twitching already, but Claude knew that he had to wait for Ferdinand to be ready to accommodate his girth.

“Your mouth is so hot, Ferdie…” Claude moaned.

Ferdinand hummed, and sucked in more of Claude’s dick. He sank down steadily, lubing up with saliva as he went until his nose brushed against Claude’s pelvis. He held it for a moment, eyes wrenched shut, almost gagging until he drew back and heaved heavily for breath, diving back in greedily to Claude’s cock. He let out a choked moan, arching his back off the bed to push into Ferdinand’s mouth more.

“Fuck his mouth, Claude,” Hubert said.

Claude needed no more motivation. Ferdinand braced his hands against Claude’s thighs and Claude planted his feet firmly on the bed so that he could start to thrust. His hands held onto Ferdinand’s hair, pulling it into a makeshift ponytail and he started to rock up. The head of his cock brushed against the back of Ferdinand’s throat lightly and he seemed to be tolerating the movements for now.

“I said, _fuck_ his mouth… faster, Claude.”

Groaning desperately, Claude’s hips started to thrust in faster, hitting the back of Ferdinand’s tight throat repeatedly. He was choking and his fingers were sinking into Claude’s thighs but he was doing his best to breathe through his nose and take the beating, head swimming with desire as the vigorous thrusting caused Claude’s balls to smack against his chin on occasion too.

“Fuck, _fuck… Ferdie,_ your throat feels s-so good… oh, _Gods_…” Claude moaned, unashamed and loudly. He grit his teeth and gave one last hard thrust until Ferdinand made an audible choking sound and tapped against Claude’s thigh lightly. He immediately let go and allowed Ferdinand to jerk backwards. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, his face was red and saliva and snot mixed in a mess around his mouth. He coughed and wiped his palm over his mouth, smearing the mess into the bedsheets without a care. Claude moved onto his knees and quickly held onto Ferdinand’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, was I too rough…? I-I-”

“Claude… it is quite alright. I really enjoyed it,” Ferdinand smiled. Claude sighed full of relief and wiped the tears from Ferdinand’s handsome face.

“I think… you should fuck him now, Claude,” Hubert said, voice shaking.

“Oh _Gods,_ finally,” he said. Ferdinand laid down and reached into his bedside table’s drawer skilfully with one hand, as if the motion had been done thousands of times before. He took out a vial of oil and tossed it to Claude who caught it and uncorked it with his teeth, spitting out the topper. He shifted on his knees and with one hand, urged Ferdinand to spread his legs and lift his legs into the air a little.

Claude tipped some oil into his palm and liberally coated his fingers. He recorked the vial and set it aside, one palm braced against Ferdinand’s perfect ass and the other tracing along his perineum, tickling and dancing. The red-head shivered and bit his lip, urging Claude wordlessly to hurry up and spread him open. Claude’s body was on fire, burning with an electricity that was racing through his body at an exhilarating pace.

He circled one finger against Ferdinand’s hole and slid one finger in. Initially, he only wanted to take it to the first knuckle but found that the tight muscle was swallowing him up easily and his whole middle finger was inside already. He exhaled steadily, admiring the digit thrust inside and drew it back, pushing it back in.

“Come on, Claude, more,” Ferdinand begged. He nodded and let his ring finger join his middle finger, the two thrusting in steadily. Ferdinand’s body was rocking, and his hips were rolling to meet those thick fingers.

“Go ahead, Claude… _another,_” Hubert urged. Claude shuddered and grit his teeth, letting a third finger slide in and he felt the tightness wrapping around his fingers. Ferdinand was stretching to try and accommodate him so he caressed his ass gently, trying to soothe the pain but Ferdinand seemed to like it judging by the wrecked expression on his face.

Claude’s fingers started to thrust in easily and he spread them slightly. Ferdinand’s back arched off the bed and he threw his head from side to side, tossing his scarlet hair wildly. Claude, for a moment, thought that he had hurt him but the blissed-out expression on Ferdinand’s face told him otherwise. He kept pumping his fingers and crooked them upwards just slightly and Ferdinand’s body bucked off the bed.

“Ah! _Claude! There!_” he cried out.

“Do it again, Claude… make him beg for it…” Hubert groaned.

Claude’s breath was heaving hearing Hubert’s instruction. He leaned over Ferdinand’s body now, using his one leg pressing against Ferdinand’s ass to keep his legs propped up and he carded his finger through the red hair.

“You heard him, Ferdie… beg me to do it again…”

Ferdinand gazed at Claude and he was totally wrecked; eyebrows slightly arched downwards, mouth agape and drooling slightly but his eyes, those stunningly deep caramel eyes… they were brimming with tears and swimming with lust and Claude wanted to smash their mouths together. He leaned his forehead to Ferdinand’s instead, gently easing his finger back into his ass.

“Ah! Claude… please… fuck me with your fingers… fuck me, _fuck me_…” Ferdinand begged.

Claude glanced over at Hubert who was enthusiastically pumping his cock and he gave him a shaky nod, face scarlet and hair sticking to his forehead. It seemed that even Hubert’s composure was slipping. Claude plunged his fingers back in and hit that sweet spot inside of Ferdinand, pressing into it over and over again and Ferdinand reacted earnestly and honestly, back arching off the bed and toes curling inwards with a cry.

Claude kept grazing over that spot until his fingers started to ache and he drew them out. Ferdinand was gasping for breath, hand in his own hair, chest heaving with the desperate intake of oxygen. Claude stared down at the other man and his cock was aching, leaking against the other’s. He wanted to grip their cocks and pump them together, he wanted to fuck him like this, in a mating press, he wanted to have him on all fours – he wanted everything, every inch of Ferdinand.

“Claude… let him ride you,” Hubert said.

Obeying the order, Claude fell onto his back and Ferdinand shifted onto his all fours, crawling like a lithe cat up Claude’s shaking body. How both men had managed to last this long, it was unbeknownst to him; perhaps it was because they were following Hubert’s orders and were only going to be able to cum when he said so. _Gods,_ it turned Claude on even more just thinking about cumming only when Hubert said.

“You’re gonna fill me up, aren’t you, Claude?”

“Yes… yes, Ferdie, _yes, yes…_” Claude babbled.

“I need it… so badly…” Ferdinand whispered, hissing through his teeth and straddling Claude’s hips. He took the discarded vial and emptied the last of it into his hand, running his hands over Claude’s cock. If he were any more skilful, Claude was sure he would have spilled right then and there but squeezing his legs and ass as tightly as he could, he managed to hold back.

Ferdinand took Claude in hand and reached behind himself, rubbing the crown of Claude’s dark cock against his stretched-out hole. Claude gripped Ferdinand’s hips and brought him down on him, amazed by how easily his cock slid in and nestled firmly inside of Ferdinand. The red-haired noble tossed his head back and he had an erotic smile across his lips.

“Ferdinand…” Hubert whispered. They looked at one another and with their gazes locked, Ferdinand started to rock his hips, grinding back and forth at first, circling his hips so that Claude could feel just how deep he was inside the other man, putting on a show for his boyfriend. Hubert watched, rapt, hand also twisting his cock in circles to match Ferdinand’s movements.

Claude’s jaw was tight and aching and he let out a stuttering breath when Ferdinand finally lifted his hips and then bounced back down. He immediately started a quick but shallow pace, staring at Hubert the entire time, head tilting backwards so that his long crimson hair tumbled down his back. Claude’s hips started to move to meet Ferdinand’s until he could take it no longer.

He held on tightly and started ploughing into the other, causing Ferdinand to shake violently with each thrust. His eyes widened and Hubert grit his teeth, trying not to cum prematurely as his boyfriend bounced on Claude’s thick Almyran cock.

Claude gazed up at the beautiful body before him, as if it were carved by angels themselves. Sweat glistened across his broad chest and beaded against his forehead and over his shoulders where the scarlet blush had also spread. Claude’s hands reached up and he tugged hard on Ferdinand’s nipples. The other man cried out, gripping Claude’s wrist.

“I’m s-sensitive there…! H-Hah, oh m-my… _hah_…!”

“Good… I want you to feel everything,” Claude responded, tweaking the nipple between his fingers. Ferdinand was pliant in his hands now too, eyes shut, and brows knitted together with focus, taking the thick like an expert. Seeing a shadow shift on his left, Claude turned his head.

Hubert had finally stood from his seat at the desk and had his cock in his hand. He put a hand under Ferdinand’s chin and turned his lover’s gaze to him. The others shared a brief look before their mouths met hungrily and their tongues tangled over one another in a hot exchange of saliva. Claude watched, desperately turned on and his balls tightened at the sight – he never stopped thrusting in Ferdinand. The red-head moaned in Hubert’s mouth until the tactician stood back up straight.

Wordlessly, Ferdinand understood and took a hold of Hubert’s cock, bringing it to his lips. The dark-haired man hissed and bit his lip when Ferdinand’s hot messy mouth wrapped around his cock. He started to bob his head enthusiastically as soon as it touched his lips and tongue, pumping what he couldn’t take in with his first.

“Gods, you look beautiful like this, Ferdie…” Claude managed to gasp out. “Taking two cocks… l-like a real _whore…_”

Ferdinand moaned like the whore he was and opened his tearful eyes, watering with effort, staring up at Hubert, pumping his cock onto his tongue, flattening it and rubbing it, desperate to taste his boyfriend. Hubert caressed his face and ran a finger gently through his lover's hair.

“Do you want it, Ferdinand?” Hubert asked. The other man nodded eagerly. “No, tell me… I want to hear it…”

“H-Hah… oh Hubert, let me taste you… I want to swallow every drop down…”

Claude gave a particularly hard thrust and managed a brief laugh. “You know who swallows down cum, don’t you, Ferdie?”

Ferdinand’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as they shut, and he panted desperately. “Yes, _yes_… whores swallow cum… _Hubert,_ I'm no better than a common whore, use my mouth, let me swallow you, _please,_ I beg you…”

Hubert cupped Ferdinand’s chin roughly and forced his jaw open, slamming his cock immediately to the back of his boyfriend’s throat. He shoved in with one hand still holding his jaw and the other wrapped around the back of Ferdinand’s head. Claude, the whole while, was still pounding away though he knew he was about to finish soon.

Hubert let out a choked groan, hunching over his boyfriend’s head and forcing his cock as deep as he could and Claude swore he could see Ferdinand’s throat bulge with the force of the thrust. Hubert’s legs shook with the force of his orgasm and he emptied himself down Ferdinand’s throat and Claude watched the Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed every last drop.

Hubert pulled out and Ferdinand coughed, cum and saliva smeared across his face, snot trailing down his nose. Hubert slapped his cock against Ferdinand’s waiting tongue, squeezing and massaging out every single last drop. Ferdinand ran his tongue around his mouth and held his tongue out for Hubert to see and prove that he was a good obedient dog.

“H-Hubert,” Claude staggered out. “I’m so fucking close… where shall I…?”

“Finish inside him… fill him up like the worthless common whore that he is,” Hubert dictated, still cupping Ferdinand’s chin, staring at him as he degraded him. His boyfriend mewled in his hand, eyes wrenching up as Claude’s hips became brutal.

“Oh _fuck,_ Ferdie… I’m gonna fill you all the way up… h-hah, o-oh… oh _Gods!_” Claude cried out and threw his head back against the bed, cumming until his vision went dark. His cock pulsed inside of Ferdinand, painting his inside white with rope after rope of his thick cum – he hadn’t cum in over four long days and now, it was all being emptied in Ferdinand.

When Claude’s eyes finally opened and he lay panting against the bed, Ferdinand was still rocking against him and Hubert’s gloved hand was wrapped around Ferdinand’s weeping dick. The pair stared wordlessly into one another’s eyes, mouths centimetres apart until Ferdinand choked back a groan and then finally, he came too, over his own chest, aiming high and some landing across his pectorals though some pooled into his bellybuttons.

The man on top went lax and almost collapsed backwards. Hubert’s warm arms wrapped around him and he eased him off Claude’s half-hard cock gently, cradling him bridal style in his arms and then sat at the other end of the bed. Claude lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying to regain himself and come back down to reality; he had never cum that hard before, not with any other man or woman and the sheer force of it made his whole body spasm.

He swallowed, though his throat burned, parched from his heavy breathing. He shakily pushed himself up, arms like jelly – he couldn’t even begin to imagine what his legs would be like if he dared stand up so soon. He glanced down the end of the bed and Hubert, who had rebuttoned his trousers, was cradling the naked Ferdinand in his arms, kissing his forehead and whispering sweet nothings to him that Claude could barely catch, words like ‘well done’ and ‘so good’.

“Ah… that was… amazing…” Claude managed out. Hubert looked up and smiled at him – a genuine smile. It suited his face; it wasn’t malicious nor sinister nor forced, it was a genuinely soft smile and Claude returned it.

“I am glad you enjoyed it,” Hubert replied.

“I… too… enjoyed it, hah…” Ferdinand whispered, laughing slightly. His legs were trembling and every so often his toes curled, flexing and unflexing. Gods, they had done a number on him, that was for certain.

Hubert reached for the ground beside Hubert’s bed and retrieved a green glass bottle. He passed it towards Claude, who raised an eyebrow at it at first.

“Water.”

Claude nodded and took a huge swig, gulping it down as if he hadn’t drunk in days. He let out a relieved sigh and handed the bottle back to Hubert, who pressed it to Ferdinand’s lips. He tipped it and Ferdinand drank only a little at a time, grateful for Hubert’s help. Watching the pair together seemed so surreal to Claude, as if the last hour had not been, but there was something endearing about watching the couple in each other’s arms, so content and so trusting of one another.

Claude found the strength in him to move and he threw his legs over the edge of the bed, wriggling his toes to try and regain feeling in them before he attempted walking. He found his discarded smallclothes and undershirt, tugging them on. He draped his slacks over his arms and picked up his boots, standing there awkwardly for a few moments.

“I guess I will… go then,” he said.

Hubert turned to look and Ferdinand’s one eye cracked open. He was exhausted already. He smiled gently at Claude and nodded.

“Thank you, Claude,” Hubert said gently. “I would appreciate it if you, obviously, kept this between us.”

“Y-Yeah, no problem, of course.” There was a moment of silence. “What now?”

Hubert hummed and ran his fingers through Ferdinand’s hair. “I will take him to the bath-house. He smells of… sex. Then I will shower him with love and take care of him.”

Claude smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Claude,” Hubert said as the Golden Deer left the room. He padded into his room two doors down and threw his boots on the floor, jumping onto his bed, lying face down again.

What a night. He could replay those memories forever and still get hard at them. The whole experience was incredible; he wasn’t sure if he’d enjoy being watched, let alone by Hubert’s petrifying gaze but, he felt comfortable in Ferdinand’s gentle arms, and Hubert’s filthy instructions and words turned him on. Claude ran a hand over his face; did he have a now have a kink for being ordered around and being told what to do? It wouldn’t surprise him if he did. He remembered the feeling of Ferdinand’s lips wrapped around his cock and the look on his face as he bounced on top of him. He wanted to stroke himself to completion again, but exhaustion took over and he fell asleep, partially clothed, above his covers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claude had a spring in his step the next day. He was bright and cheerful, and his old friends asked what he had done to cure his dreadful headaches and tension so quickly; he claimed it was all down to a bath.

At breakfast the next morning, he gorged on his porridge, famished. He shovelled it into his mouth when Hubert passed him. With a slightly disgusted look, Hubert regarded him, then spoke.

“Four days, Claude.”

Claude choked on his porridge.


End file.
